Episode 6567 (1st June 2007)
Plot Leanne is tense when she sees Carla and Paul. Carla asks Leanne where she's been knowing full well she's been with a client. Claire insists they need to get away and suggests the Isle of Man where they once had a holiday. Ashley gives Kirk a job at the butchers - grateful to him for rescuing Claire from the fire and needing someone to look after the shop while they're away. Vernon goes to buy a suit for the Licensees' Lunch. He disappears all day and arrives back stinking of beer. Carla sets up Leanne, telling her they're meeting a financial advisor when in fact it's Frank Taylor, the client of Leanne's who gave Carla his card. Eileen and Roy decide to decorate No.4 for Claire and Ashley as a surprise. Leanne's horrified to see one of her clients. She tries to steer Liam away. Luckily for Leanne, Frank realises Carla's game to expose Leanne as a prostitute in front of her boyfriend and he leaves, wanting nothing to do with it. Liam's none the wiser. Violet goes on a date with Tam. She quizzes him about marriage and then suggests they go to bed. However she's suddenly appalled by her own behaviour and grabs her bag and leaves. Tam's completely bemused. Violet phones Jamie who collects her. He can see she's upset. Carla forces Leanne to admit she's a prostitute. Leanne begs Carla not to tell Liam as she loves him. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Frank Taylor - Robert Whelan *Tam - Will Norris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Elliott & Son *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Tam's flat - Living room *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla arranges for Leanne to meet their financial advisor, but when he turns out to be a familiar face, Leanne realises she's been set up and confesses that she has been working as an escort; Violet calls on Jamie to help her out of a tight spot; and Ashley and Claire consider taking a break, but can't think of anyone to look after the shop - until Fiz suggests there's a solution closer to home. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,960,000 viewers (9th place). The figures for this episode were adversely affected by a live edition of Match of the Day broadcast opposite the programme on BBC1. Category:2007 episodes